The New Café
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Mikoto pulls Kushina to a new bulter café and Kushina gets an interest in one of the workers. (Sorry for the bad summary) Just a random idea.


"I'm thinking like a rich tan color. What do you think?" Mikoto asked, turning to Kushina. Mikoto just moved into her new home with Fugaku, who she just recently married, "Kushina?" Mikoto snapped her fingers in front of the red headed women, seeing how she was staring aimlessly.

"W- What?" Kushina blinked, finally coming back to her senses. "What were you saying?" She asked.

Mikoto sighed, "What color should Fugaku and I paint our house?" She practically whined, "I know you don't like talking about stuff like this, but I want your opinion." Kushina sighed tiredly and slumped her body down as they walked down the streets in the town. "As I said, I'm thinking a rich tan.." Mikoto said carefully.

"Black. Or grey." Kushina said, her mind set on how the Uchiha's are known for being dull and always bored. "I think a shade instead of a color will suit the family name."

"What color would you paint your house? You know, when you move out of the apartment you have or get married.." Mikoto asked.

"_If _I get married." Kushina corrected, knowing very well there isn't a man out there for her. "I will die a single lady. I will like stuff animals more than people. I won't even bother to have a cat. I'll be a stuff animal lady." She said, already planning her lonely life, "I'd think a light orange or blue. Or maybe even yellow.."

Mikoto hummed, "How about a light purple?" She asked, receiving a dumb look from the red head walking beside her.

"_Purple_? You really want it to where Fugaku never comes home?" Kushina asked, looking through the shop windows as they pass.

"Then what? I at least want some kind of life and color in my new home.." Mikoto pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then just go with the tan color." Kushina shrugged, "Did Fugaku say anything on his part?" Mikoto shook her head, "Then it's up to you."

Mikoto sighed and nodded, "All Fugaku said was '_No pink._'. So, I guess he did leave it up to me." Kushina sighed and looked up to the sky, using one of her hands to shield her eyes from the sun. It was a rather hot day despite it being fall. The weather must be bipolar.. "I'm thirsty." Mikoto said, kind of surprised.

Kushina scoffed, "Why do you sound so shocked? Never been thirsty before?" Mikoto shrugged and started going through her purse, something women do when they _think _they need something. Kushina looked around the area, partly wanting something to catch her attention away from the heat. When she was little, she treasured days like this. She and Mikoto were always outside in this heat in their childhood. Fugaku was never around. He was always at some boy's house she can't quite remember. "I'm thinking herbal tea. What about you?" Mikoto asked.

"Green tea, perhaps?" Kushina said. Mikoto nodded and pushed her to the side and headed down another sidewalk in a different direction. "Wha- Where are we going? I thought you wanted to do window shopping?"

"There's a new butler café down this way." Mikoto smiled, "I've been itching to check it out, but never had the chance." Kushina _groaned_ as Mikoto continued to push her, "I'm sure they have green tea."

"Why a _butler café? _Can't we go to McDonalds to get their sweet tea or something?" She asked, finally getting to walk on her own.

"But this place is _neeew_!" Mikoto whined, "I really want to go! Please?"

"Fine." Kushina grumbled. After around five minutes of nothing but walking, Kushina started to get impatient, "Where is this place? She asked, narrowing her eyes to the young woman walking next to her.

"Right there!" Mikoto pointed to a white, brown and blue building on the corner. "Let's go, hurry up!" Despite both of them in their near twenties, they still have more energy than a normal child. Mikoto grabbed ahold of Kushina's wrist and ran towards the building. Kushina rolled her eyes and let her pull her through the people on the sidewalk. Mikoto swung open the door entrance and jumped in, making Kushina stumble.

"Welcome." A man bowed his head down in respect, making Mikoto smile in excitement, "Table for two?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" Mikoto nearly squealed and followed the man to the assigned table. Both girls slid into the seats and got situated.

"May I get you guys anything or would you like a minute to look at the menu?" The man asked, using a hand to swipe his dark brown hair from his forehead.

"Where are the facilities?" Kushina asked.

"E- Excuse me?" The man questioned, a smirk coming upon his face in amusement.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked again. The man nodded and pointed down a hall, not saying a word. Kushina nodded and muttered her thanks and got up and headed for the ladies room. She closed and locked the door behind her and walked in front of the bathroom mirror. All that running took its toll on her hair. After fixing up her hair and washing and drying her hands, she made her way back to Mikoto.

"Oh, I wasn't sure how long you'd take. But I got you a green tea." Mikoto said, watching her take a seat in front of her.

"Thanks." Kushina muttered.

"Also, they're sending another guy out because they're starting to get busy." Mikoto said, looking around the room and noting the amount of elders filling in. "It's nice and cool in here." She hummed.

"I agree. It's nice to be out of the heat." Kushina quirked a smile. Mikoto noticed her slight down casted mood and sat up straight, giving her best friend a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Kushina looked at her from the corner of her eye and sighed. If she needs to get something off her chest, Mikoto Uchiha is the one to go to.

"What if I really do become a stuff animal lady? I mean, you're already married. And we're still in our teens!" Kushina frowned. She never took much thought to boys and relationships, but there will be times when she wonders. "You'll be having a baby soon as well." Mikoto nodded and patted her curving stomach.

"A green and herbal tea for two young ladies." A man set the two cups on the table in front of the women and smiled, "My name's Minato and I'll be your server for today." His eyes landed on the red haired woman; violet eyes clouded over and a hint of sadness in them. "Everything alright, miss?" He raised an eyebrow and kneeled down in front of her to get a better look at her face.

"She's fine. Just thinking is all." Mikoto waved it off, "Thank you for the tea." She smiled, taking a savoring sip.

"You're welcome." He nodded and made his way back to the kitchen. Kushina looked over her shoulder, only catching a glimpse of the blonde spikes before the man rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Kushina asked, "I spaced out for a minute.."

"That was Minato. He will be serving us for today." Mikoto said. "Oh my gosh, we should get those finger sandwiches." Mikoto laughed, "They're so fancy!" Kushina snorted and shrugged, letting the woman do as she pleased. "Then it's settled!" Mikoto looked up to call for their waiter, only to yelp seeing him already standing in front of her.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked.

"Minato tends to do that a lot. That's why he gained the nickname, Flash." One of the passing butlers said, waving a beverage tray towards them with a grin on his face. Mikoto nodded and turned her attention back to the blonde haired man and smiled.

"Finger sandwiches, right?" He chuckled when she nodded, much like an excited child. His smile dropped to confusion when he looked over to her friend, seeing the woman staring blankly at him with her tea cup held partway to her mouth. Mikoto noticed the awkwardness building up and kicked Kushina under the table, making the girl jump and hit her knees.

She set her tea cup down and let out a low hiss as she rubbed her knees, "Why did you do that?" Kushina glared at Mikoto who was giving her a scolding look.

"You were being rude." Mikoto said.

"_How_?" How was she being rude?

"It's alright." Minato smiled towards the girl, "Is there anything you would like that I can get for you?" He asked. Kushina felt a few flutters erupt in her gut and chest and flushed, knowing what is happening. One, she's getting sick. Two, she's developing a crush on this man… She'll go with the first one.

"N- No, I'm with just the tea right now." She shook her head. Minato nodded and turned on his heel and greeted a few people who came in before he went to turn in the order. Kushina glared at her tea, not noticing the look she was receiving from the girl in front of her.

"I like your face." Mikoto said, sending her a smug look, "It matches your hair." Kushina snapped her head up towards her and went to protest, but her hand jerked to the side, making her tea cup fly off the table and shatter on the ground.

_Smooth.._

"Oh no.." Kushina kneeled down and started picking up the pieces, but a hand larger than her own stopped her and made her drop the pieces back down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." She said, looking up to Minato who kneeled down in front of her and set his hand on hers.

"No worries, things like this happen all the time." He said, starting to pick up the little shards. "I'll get you a new cup and it'll be on me."

Kushina softly sighed and dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a handful of money and set it on the floor in front of him, "Don't worry about it." She smiled and stood up and walked towards the café's door and left.

* * *

Kushina adjusted her shoulder bag as she looked up towards the building and sighed before entering. She still feels bad for breaking one of their cup- ware and decided to come back, because you know, they have good green tea. It's been a few weeks and she couldn't stop thinking about it, and it was starting to slowly eat at her. She gave one of the men a smile as he guided her to a seat. Looking around, she sees there is no sight of the blonde man that served her and Mikoto and few weeks ago.

"I'll just have a green tea." The man nodded and left to retrieve her order, leaving Kushina alone for the time being. Like the bored teenager she is, she pulled out a pen and started doodling on the napkin to pass some time. The feeling she felt had her thinking, and that's not something she would usually take the time to do. She reached the age where she'd notice boys long before, but didn't give a care towards them. Back then, boys were mean and stupid, and deserved what had coming at them. They were just.. _boys._

"Here you go miss," Her tea was set in front of her, "Please let me know if there is anything else you would like." She nodded and thanked the man before he walked off to help some other people.

Why does she feel so _disappointed? _Did she really come here to see a mere _male_? Only to find that he wasn't here. She looked over to her doodle and sighed. She drew a heart, great. Something is really changing in her. How did she not realize what she drew? It's almost like her body is controlling itself without her. She sighed again, becoming wrapped in her thoughts once again, something that has become a regular these pass weeks. Maybe she really wants the thing Mikoto has found and has. I mean, when Mikoto told her she was pregnant, she was _so _excited.

Yes, Kushina Uzumaki loves, and adores children. She always use to tell her mother that she would have a family of her own one day. But, she set those dreams aside when she moved here. But she kept them at heart.

"Well, hello." She felt her nerves shoot up at the sudden voice and snapped her head up to the man who slid into the seat across from her. Her heart and stomach drop and bounce back up at the sight of who it is, "Kushina, was it?" He smiled. He's here.. She felt relief and something else fill her at that thought. She nodded, not quite sure where her voice had left her, "Your friend has come here, but I haven't seen you since you left." He said.

She nodded and turned her gaze back to her napkin, "Sorry." She mumbled. Minato leaned on his elbows on the table and gave her a soft look.

"Still about that, huh?" He asked, "You're the first person I've seen be so guilty about breaking a cup."

That's true, Kushina took note of. Never in her life has she felt so guilty, especially on such a little thing. She looked up to the blue eyes that were looking at her with a little curiosity before she started going through her bag for her wallet. She only planned on coming here for a short while before she was to leave.

"It's on me." Minato said, causing her to pause, "I'll pay for it."

"No, you don't need to do that." She shook her head and pulled out her wallet and started pulling some money out. Minato stood up from his seat and walked over to the cash register and started pressing a view buttons. Kushina gave him a testy look as she walked over with her money in hand. She watched as the draw slid open and he set some money in and closed it back up, "I just said-"

"So what? I said it was on me." He gave her a grin as he put the receipt in his pocket. Kushina sighed and put her money back away.

"Minato, you may go." A husky man poked around the corner and pointed to the clock before he walked away. Minato shrugged and pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and took his apron off. It's a 24 hour café, and Minato had the night- morning shift. He walked around the counter and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and scowled, which made Kushina a little curious.

He mumbled something about a 'Jiraiya' before stuffing his phone back in his pocket, "I hope to see you around more." He smiled to her before walking out the door. Maybe he has to be somewhere? Kushina took a deep breath before she ran after him.

"Wait!" She set her hand on his shoulder to make him turn around. She then took notice on how tall he was. Kushina was up to his chin, "Um.." Many things to say, but little words to form. Minato smiled and turned his full being towards her.

"You free tomorrow?" He asked. Kushina nodded quickly, seeing how he was on the same track as her, "Great." He pulled out the café's business card and a pen and started scribbling on the back of it and handed it to her a moment later, "It's a date." His fingers lingered on hers for a short moment before he backed away and continued on his way. Kushina watched him disappear in the forming crowds before she looked down to the slip she was given.

She smiled, seeing a phone number and a goofy little face next to it. She began walking, not taking her attention off the card. And for the first time, she feels a different feeling envelop her. Almost like a large, warm hug. The feeling that makes ones heart flutter and stomach tingle.

And she feels… _happy._


End file.
